To Tame a Heart
by Adorable-SK
Summary: Hibiki Ganaha a girl neglected by other people with the ability to speak and tame dragons. Takane Shijou a queen of an entire kingdom entertained by the idea of meeting a legendary dragon tamer searches to find the girl. Hibiki x Takane. Some other hinted couples.
1. Chapter 1

From a young age Hibiki had always known that she was not exactly what you would consider "normal". Her body held scales that covered her arms and legs. Much of her life was the result of her distinction to other humans. She did she was met with discrimination and insults.

She had always preferred to spend her time looking after abandoned and injured strays that she found on the streets of the city, rather then to spend it trying to find comfort in other humans. She felt more connected to them. Hibiki had always loathed the way that human treated their animals. They were cruel to them and used like tools. She vowed to make sure that they were protected by human harm, yet no matter what she tried it was never something that she was able to achieve. Countless nights that she had spent in cold, damp cells of dungeons from the result of her attempt to free animals from the cruel masters. Though in her dreams there was always one creature that she felt pained for, one creature that Mankind only viewed as a pest, a vermin to be exterminated, The dragons.

Every night she heard the sounds and souls of dragons run through her every body, she knew that they would not neglect her as humanity had, perhaps she could find comfort in them the way that she found in other animals. She would treat the dragons as a pest that Humans did, she would sought to protect them from extinction, to see them safe, to see them loved.

* * *

Takane brushed her hair as she looked out of her place window, rain. It had not been a clear day for a long time and the rain refused to let up.

"Your majesty?" A brunette woman attempted to gain the attention of the woman staring out of her window.

Takane raised her head and turned around to the source of the sound. "Yes Akizuki?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, your majesty, but you are need in the throne room. There are many urgent request that the queen must attend to." Ritsuko informed the woman.

"Yes...I understand." Takane nodded her head. Queen, that was a name that she was still getting accustomed to. Her coronation had been only but a few weeks before, yet she was rather busy, even in this time of bad weather. "How many have come with their requests today Akizuki?"

"I can't really say for sure your majesty, the house of Minase has arrived though, I believe that they will defiantly have a request that they will search for the crown to be able to deal with." Ritsuko explained as she walked the halls of the palace with the queen.

"The Minase? I suppose then there's is a request that will be hard to refuse." Takane sighed as she thought about her situation., looking towards they end of the hall she noticed the private guards that were protecting the said duchess.

"The Minase family have a large amount of wealth and power, one almost equal to our own. it would be hard to turn down their request without repercussion of the family." The brunette told turning to the woman "However though I believe they have sent their daughter in the their place to head their request. Speaking of which perhaps it would be best if you greeted her yourself before we attended to the matters at hand."

"Very well then." Takane nodded as she walked up to the guards.

"Mou. I can't believe we had to travel all this way in such horrid weather, father could have sent anyone of my brothers, why did he have to send myself?" The duchess complained trying to make sure that her hair was not messed up from the rainfall.

"Maybe it's because he thinks that you're the most sensible and best suited for meeting the queen Iori." The duchess' pigtailed maid attempted to comfort the girl.

"Well...well of course he did Yayoi. I mean my brothers would only mess things up. After all there is no one more suited to royalty then myself." Iori smiled, seeming rather proud with her self.

"Good afternoon. Miss Minase." Takane greeted the girl, causing her to jump slightly at the hearing the voice of the girl."I...I trust that your journey was met without problem."

"Our...our journey was just fine." Iori regained her posture putting on her usual. "I am duchess Iori Minase of House Minase, my father requested that I meet your acquittance. There is much that my house wished to discus with you queen Takane. I hope that you will be willing to hear our request, for now though I must prepare my self." Iori turned to leave.

Not leaving imediatly to be by the duchess' side, Yayoi walked up to the queen, shaking from how nervous that she was.

"I'm...I'm pleased to meet you!" Yayoi bowed to the white haired girl who smiled at her. "P...please don't think badly of Iori, she's a good person really."

"Yayoi!" Iori called the maid who jumped at hearing her name spoke.

"Ye...yes ma'am!" Yayoi responded running to catch up to the other girl before she stopped half way and turned back to the queen to bow to her. "Th..thank you for having us!" Yayoi quickly added before she finally left.

"That Iori is certainly a daughter of the Minase family." Ritsuko sighed "Spoilt and bratty..."

"My..my Ritsuko, you shouldn't think so bad of people." A dark haired woman lectured the woman.

"Duchess Miura, I see that you managed to find your way safely to the palace." Takane greeted the woman

"Actually we got lost a few times..." Azusa admitted scratching the side of her face. "In fact I was actually trying to find the throne room and I ended up here. Could you tell me which is the correct way?"

"Urgghh...sorry your majesty" Ritsuko rubbed the bridge of her before she walked over to the woman and took her arm. "Here, I'll guide you, I'm sure your guards are most likely worried about where you are right now."

Takane watched as the two of them left before she headed in the direction of the throne room herself, though it was not the conventional entrance but the entrance for the royalty. Finding the entrance she greeted the particular blue haired girl in charge of the queen's royal guard.

"Your majesty." Chihaya placed her hand over her heart saluting to the queen. "Everything is in order, we have not had a single incident so far, we will keep you protected."

"Thank you Kisaragi." Takane complemented the woman. Turing to the door leading to the throne room, the guards opened the door allowing the woman to walk through. Entering the throne room the crow stood in silence as the queen walked through before taking her place on the throne being followed by Chihaya, who took place next to the queen.

Takane cleared her throat before she began to speak up. "I very honoured that even during this time of such unwanted weather that many of you have found a time to come here to seek my aid. As your queen I will make it in my best intrest of this country to see that every task is that will benefit us will fulfilled."

Standing next to the young duchess Yayoi looked over at Iori who right now was rather fixed.

"Yayoi" She spoke not even looking at the girl.

"Y...yes?" The twin tail who responded immediately.

"Stay here." Iori walked forward from the crowd before she stood in front of the queen who stared at the duchess.

"I am a Iori Minase of house Minase." The girl introduced her self once again to the queen. "I have a urgent request that I must have dealt with immediately."

"The requests do not work like that Minase if you wish to request you must wait till her ma-" Chihaya was almost close to yelling before Takane put her hand up to the woman, interrupted her. accepting it she stayed quiet allowing the duchess to speak.

"You are aware of our particular dragon problem correct?" Iori asked the queen. "Much of the land has come under the attack of these creatures."

"So what is it that you request? Do you wish for us to send more of our forces to deal with these dragons?" Takane raised her eye brows at the girl who shook her head.

"No. We want something different." Iori started to explain. "We believe that there may perhaps be something behind these attacks. Some one leading these dragons. We believe it to be a human."

"A human?!" Chiaya stepped forward. "That's impossible! A dragon would kill any human that even attempt to go near one."

"Clearly that is not true." Iori disproved the woman. "We know of this human. She is called Hibiki Ganaha. The Minase family wish for one thing to see her captured and to be in our custody. That is our one request."

"This is not a request that can be full filled. Your majesty surely-"

"A girl who is able to communicate and live along side dragons?" Takane spoke closing her eyes in thought. "Very well. Your request shall be fulfilled. But if this is true then I wish to meet this Hibiki girl myself first."

"I...I...of course, We will bring her straight to you your majesty." Chihaya spoke giving in.

"No...I mean that I will greet her myself. Such a girl with this much strength should meet the acquittance of a queen." Takane declared causing the room to fall silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"P...papa..." The brown haired girl muttered in her sleep. She shifted around in her sleep, finding it hard to keep herself asleep. She kept seeing it. The memories of what had happened to her. Her slumber finally came to an end as she felt the warm air blush along her skin, causing the girl to shiver, opening her eye slowly. Looking to the source of the girl's disturbance she saw a large scaly creatures standing right by the side of. The Girl immediately flinched, sitting as she saw the massive and almost unbelievable like creature. She knew exactly what this creature was...a Dragon. The dragon though was clearly not a full grown one, but it was still rather large and horrifying for the girl. The girl only shook, her body unable to move as the dragon moved it eyes over her, evaluation every aspect of the girl. The girl desired to scream out, but her body would not let her. In truth though she knew if she did that it would most likely just anger the creature.

"Tokarou!" a voice came from a distance from the girl immediately causing the dragon to pause and turn to the direction of the sound. "Mou, you shouldn't do that Tokarou, you could have really frightened her!" A dark haired girl stepped forward caring a bowl in her hands. lecturing the dragon, who moved away from the girl. The brown haired girl though still sat still, her mind still coming to term with what was happening. "Here." The dark haired girl handed the bowl to the girl. The brown haired girl looked down into the bowl "Don't worry, it's just stew." The dark haired girl informed her.

"Oh...th...thank you." The brown haired girl spoke, begging to eat the stew.

"Oh, right." The dark haired girl realised something. "I haven't introduced my self. My Name's Hibiki by the way."

The brown haired girl nodded, still cautious of the creature by Hibiki's side. "Ermm...is...is that..."

"A dragon?" The other girl immediately answered, before nodding her head. "Yep. Don't worry though, Tokarou won't hurt you." The dark haired girl reached over, stroking the dragon's head. "He's not even full grown anyway, he's still an adolescent. You know, you're lucky that we managed to find you when we did ya know. You were barely breathing an' you were out lying in the rain. Any longer you could have been killed."

The brown haired girl didn't respond, she just looked down, continuing to eat.

"Say, what's your name then?" Hibiki questioned.

"My...my name?" She looked up at Hibiki.

"Yeah, I told you mine, so what's yours then?" Hibiki asked

"Y...Yukiho." The brown haired girl finally admitted.

"Yukiho, huh? Nice to meet you Yukiho!" Hibiki gave a friendly smile to the girl, hoping that it would perhaps comfort her.

"N...nice to meet you Hibi-." Yukiho forced herself to speak out. Placing her hand over her chest, she immediately stopped, attempting to find something she frantically search around her neck.

"Huh? Is something the matter Yukiho?" Hibiki was confused by the girl's actions.

"Oh...It's...it's nothing really!" Yukiho explained.

* * *

"Queen Takane, you cannot go through with whole plan of yours." Ritsuko was attempting to change the mind of the white haired woman but only failing. "It's enough to lead a army into battle, but going to find this girl will surely get you killed!"

"Ritsuko. I have been given this request, and it is only fitting that I am the one who should fulfil it." Takane exclaimed.

"But...but...ugh." Ritsuko rubbed her eyes, knowing that there was no way of talking this woman out of her decision.

"Tell me Miss Minase, do you have any information on where Hibiki is?" Takane questioned the girl, looking over the map of the Country.

"I cannot say for certain, but I have been told that she has been spotted Much further north, Near the location of the great mountains. But I cannot pinpoint her exact location." Iori explained.

"Hmm..." Takane thought for a moment "Chihaya." The Woman turned to the girl, who stood straight in response to the woman. "Tell me, are there any reports of dragons in the north?"

"Well..." Chihaya began "Our scouts believe that there in an increase in the amount of attacks by dragons. There are reports that many of these scouting parties going missing and not returned from their missions in the north."

"Then this will be a key point for us to begin our search. Chihaya, tell me. Who is in charge of the troops in the north?" Takane asked.

"I Believe that Capitan Makoto Kikuchi is the one in charge of inspecting the north." Chihaya informed the queen.

"Very well then, Make sure to inform Capitan Kikuchi of my arrival." Takane instructed the girl.

"Of course your majesty." Chihaya nodded her head, saluting to the woman. "I will arrange a messenger to inform her of your impending arrival."

"If you wish, I..guess I could request my father to spare more troops for you." Iori attempted to assure the queen.

"That will not be needed." Takane shook her head. "This is a duty that I will carry out. I will not be requiring any more then What I already have available."

Looking over to Chihaya, Takane nodded, allowing the blue haired girl to leave, who took the request exiting the room. Leaving the room the woman heard a voice from behind her, causing her to stop in tracks.

"Kisaragi!" Chihaya saw Ritsuko who was following her close behind.

"Ritsuko? What is it?" Chihaya raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"Chihaya, I need to ask you. Are you really ok with all this?" The woman question her.

"W...what do you mean?" Chihaya asked

"Well. I mean, are you really ok with going on this expedition with Takane?" Ritsuko responded. "I'm sure that the queen will not complain if you choose to refuse."

"This is my duty Ritsuko." Chihaya informed the woman.

"I know, but...I was simply thinking for the well being of Miss Amami was all" The woman crossed her arms causing the blue haired girl to have her eyes widened as she spoke of Haruka's name. "She won't like you leaving her you know."

Chihaya looked at the ground. "I have made my promise to her, Ritsuko. She will understand." Turing away she left the woman, walking down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miki! Miki where are you?" Makoto paced herself self as she searched around the busy camp attempting to find the location of her lieutenant's tent.

She had ordered the woman to help make perpetration for the queen's arrival but she was well aware that her first lieutenant was clearly rescinding in her tent most likely already fast asleep at this point. Finding the said lieutenant's tent Makoto quickly stormed in finding the girl exactly where she had predicted. Laying on her cot already fast asleep. Makoto admitted it was rather talented of the blonde girl to fall asleep so quickly and easily not to mention also doing so in her full armour.

"Lieutenant Hoshii, wake up." She practically pleaded with the sleeping girl. Makoto knew that it payed to be disciplined and firm when dealing with her ranks but as much as she had tried it never worked out and only resulted in herself feeling guilty.

"Umm...afuu~" Miki held her hand up to her mouth, accompanying her yawn as she woke up. "Oh captain, good Morning."

"Hoshii Please this is no time to sleep. I ordered you to rally the troops and inspect them. The queen is set to arrive soon. I can't have you sleeping while all this is happening." Makoto stressed placing her hands onto her hips, attempting to sound as serious about her point as she could.

"Ehhh? But I did rally the troops and inspected them also, all 3 battalions in fact." Miki stood up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "That was everything you asked wasn't it?"

"Yeah but...that's not just the point Miki, we need you awake as well." Makoto continued her conversation as she left the tent as Miki followed suit standing at the side of the captain. "This really had to all happen now." Makoto and Miki walked further from the encampment watching the soldiers as they all seemed busy at the current situation, preparing for the queens arrival. "First the influx of refugees coming in from the war across the borders. Then the situations with the frequent dragon attacks."

"It seems odd..." Miki pondered closing her eyes in thought.

"Odd? How so?" Makoto questioned the blondes words.

"She requested to visit her so quickly, not to mention she also won't even tell us what her reasoning is behind it." Miki still regained her pose stuck in thought to the queens decisions.

"I can't claim to know the thinking behind royalty but in such urgency, it's no doubt its something important. Why would she herself come this far if she not thought it was important?" The dark haired captain spoke taking a brief moment to inspect the stationed guards.

"C...captain Kikuchi" The conversation between the two girls was cut short as Takana one of the scouts rushed to the two officers. "The queen and her legion are arriving shortly. She's brought a rather large group too."

"Really a entire legion? This is a lot more presing then I thought. Anyhow thank you very much Takana. You may report back to your station." Makoto smiled at the girl causing her heart to almost stop at the sight of the handsome girl's smile.

"Th..thank you very much Captain!" Takana placed her hand over her heart saluting to her Superior before running off.

"Hehe" Miki giggled to herself watching the girl leave. "Everyone really loves the captain nano."

"Huh? Eh? What are you talking about?" Makoto blushed slightly at her lieutenant's remark. Though in reality she almost immediately regret asking the question. "Enough of this anyway Queen Shijou will arrive soon we need greet her when that happens. Miki also please don't dose off during it. I can't have us look bad in front of the queen."

As her Majesty entered the town of prised upon her horse there didn't seem a single soul that was not transfixed by the appearance or even the very sight of the woman. No doubt she knew the place would be heavily guarded, though the town was not large in any scale or population but the arrival of many refugees no doubt increased the size of the impending crowds that gathered to view her arrival. She had seen herself the promiscuous and increasing amount of refugee camps that populated the area.

Though vigilant to her queen Chihaya's mind almost seemed foreign with the current situation. In all that had transpired she found it harder to wave off the thought of leaving someone she cared for.

"Chihaya?" Takane turned to look at the woman. Her steed still continued the trail as she spoke. "You seemed distraught is something the matter? Ever since we embarked from the capital your expression waivers "

"Huh? N..no..do not worry, I am simply just planning for you well being should we encounter someone hostile." Chihaya spoke though that was not a complete lie as the woman was always on duty to protect her queen if needs be but however her words did speak the complete truth.

"You needn't worry Chihaya. I trust that Captain Kirichi's battalion are more then capable of keeping us safe. Relax when you must I won't except my retainer to lose so much sleep over me."

"It is my duty Mi'lady. Losing sleep is the least of my concerns." Chihaya placed her hand over her heart. Lost sleep was nothing she saw on rare occasions, her duties kept her busy. Though what she said wasn't entirely untrue Chihaya knew what she had left back home was troubling her.

Before she could think any more about the subject her horse as well as her company approached the northern garrison. Makoto was know rather famous in the northern province and word had spread to even Chihaya about the girl's tremendous feats, no doubt she trusted her strength but to take on a dragon would test even her strength no doubt.

Makoto nerves felt struck. Looking to Miki she noticed how calm that the girl seemed as she was only moments away from meeting the ruling member of the kingdom. Yet she showed absolutely no sign of nervousness another quality that the short haired captain admired in her first lieutenant...that or perhaps the girl was falling asleep. Sighing Makoto shook the girl slightly but with enough force to wake her from the quick slumber.

"What...who...nano?" Miki brought her hand to her mouth covering her yawning expression. "Afuu~"

Dismounting from their steeds, Makoto watched on at the appearance of the queen, reaching them Makoto Immediately bowed placing her hand over her heart.

"G..greetings your majesty. On behalf of the Northern province I welcome you to our ." Makoto mentally kicked herself, regretting messing up the beginning of the sentence though continued through.

"Captain Kikuchi." Chihaya spoke up before the queen could respond catching the attention of both the blonde and the dark haired northerners. "They hail you as a hero in these parts. Does your reputation proceed you?"

"Erm a hero? Well...err" Makoto was well aware that people held her in high regards but she never often took it to an extent, in all honesty she also felt it embarrassed her slightly.

"That's true nano" Miki spoke up noticing the struggle her captain. "Everyone from close to far in these parts sees Captain Kikuchi as a Hero. Even the refugees think of her as one too. Without Makoto many of them wouldn't have been saved."

"Really then? So even the refugees?" Chihaya nodded at the statement looking back over at the captain.

"Well..." Makoto took a deep breath before deciding to continue. "It doesn't matter what the people or the refugees refer to me as. I do only what is necessary and needed for my people. To protect them and to protect the home for you my queen."

Looking to her statement the queen simply smiled finally decifing to . "You need not have to act so modest Captain Kikuchi. I am more then hounded to stand in the presence of a such a glorified hero" Before she could continue the queen's conversation was interrupted by her stomach rumbling.

"Erm...if you wish your majesty we have a banquet prepared for your arrival." Makoto eventually spoke up breaking the silence.

"A banquet does sound rather delectable right now." Takane's eyes seemed to light up as Makoto mentioned the idea of eating.

"Is the food plentiful?" Chihaya questioned the northerners again.

"Well there should be enough to feed alot of people." Makoto responded rather confused at the girl's question.

"I hope though that there is enough food to feed the queen." The blue haired woman responded.

"What do you mean?" Makoto found herself even more increasingly confused.

"You will see soon enough." Chihaya sighed walked alongside the queen as she was escorted by the two northerners.


End file.
